Scattering of removed staples in the vicinity of office machines, particularly photocopiers, frequently results in extensive costly machine damage. Ordinary staple removers do not include a means to prevent staples scattering. Consequently, there is a need in the art for a staple remover which has the capability of dealing with the above problem.
The problem is recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,482 and a staple remover is disclosed in this patent which separates staples from stapled work and delivers them rearwardly into a storage chamber within the handle of the device to prevent scattering.
The patented device possesses a drawback in that it depends partly on gravity and requires a conscious tilting of the handle of the staple remover by the user to assure that the removed staples enter the storage chamber and do not gravitate forwardly and separate from the device. The patented device also lacks a positive means for preventing retrograde movement of removed staples toward the leading end of the staple removing bar or blade. Furthermore, the removed staples are not viewable while in the storage chamber and a user of the device cannot determine visually when the storage chamber requires emptying.
With the above in mind, the present invention has for its objective to provide an improved and more efficient staple remover which eliminates dangerous scattering of removed staples while providing a clear view of the staples as they are accumulated on a storage rail, so that a user of the device can determine at a glance when the storage rail requires emptying.
A further object and feature of the invention is to provide in a staple remover of the mentioned class a means to positively engage removed staples on the storage rail to stabilize the same while they are being accumulated and to prevent them from gravitating in an uncontrolled manner back toward the leading end of the staple removing bar.
Another object is to provide a staple remover in which the staples which have been removed are stored and in which the stored staples, even though rotated will be precluded from readily moving laterally out of their stored area.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a comfortable handle on the staple remover which is pivoted thereto to facilitate emptying the removed staple storage rail and which carries the element which controls and stabilizes staples on the storage rail.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.